This invention relates to a method for the sorption of organic compounds from fluids using a sorbent comprising activated carbon carried by an oxidic support. The invention furthermore relates to a novel sorbent which can be used in this method.
It is already known to sorb organic compounds from gases using activated carbon. This procedure, however, is subject to the disadvantage that the activated carbon is in finely divided form so that it is difficult to handle and also may contaminate the gas to be purified. Furthermore, energy costs to regenerate the carbon are high, since regeneration is usually carried out using superheated steam due to the risk of fire.